Buzz Lightyear
The Contemporary Space man. There Can Only Be 10 Quotes Buzz Lightyear This Space Ranger is on a uncharted planet!!! Or not. Buzz is a kid's dream toy. He was a hot headed--high school--woo the girls--cat's meow--football playing guy, until he found out he was a toy. Then all his common sense hit him. He finally was a nice guy! He is a mirror to Woody--big ego and quick reflexes. Buzz relies on his technology. The new Buzz in Toy Story 2 (1999) wears his helmet down and is a more calm toy. BUT BACK IN TOY STORY (1995) HE WAS FEIRCE, always waiting for Zurg to strike him, and well....... "Hey Buzz look an Alien!" "Where???!!!" . Buzz in Toy Story 3 (2010) was one of the toys to go to the attic in a trash bag. Andy's mom mistakes the trash bag to be stuff Andy doesn't want so she throws it in the trash. As the Garbage Truck approached, Woody had to sneak out of the house quickly to save the toys before the garbage truck picked up the bag the toys were in. The toys end up at Sunnyside Daycare. Buzz later in the movie talks Spanish from them holding the reset for Buzz too long (He was set to factory settings by Lotso). In the movie the toys were gambling, and Ken said that Buzz might be useful in a way. Also Buzz was switched to factory settings by Lotso (As you know), he was set back because Buzz went to go tell Lotso the kids Buzz and the gang were with (Woody escaped) were too young for the age group (Mr. Potato Head could have referenced back to the original Toy Story saying "Ages 3 and up, it's on my box... ages 3 and up!! I'm not suppossed to be babysitting princess drool!"). Buzz saw that Chunk and Twitch were talking about the toys as if they were suppossed to be played with roughly!! So Buzz investigated by following them, got caught by Big Baby, was tied up and put in the library--Lotso saw him, untied him and Buzz became a repected toy, but Lotso didn't want him to get the other toys and move them from the Caterpillar room to the Butterfly room. Buzz said they were a family and stuck together, unfortunately that upset Lotso, and Buzz therefore was set to the "Try Me" settings. Later Woody returns, and Buzz was held down, they read a Buzz Lightyear manual, "To reset your Buzz Lightyear insert paperclip-" "Rex use your finger!" "Ah!" "Caution- do not hold button for more than 5 sec-". Then Buzz reset. "I didn't do it!" said Rex thinking he killed Buzz. Luckily Buzz jumped up, but as a Spanish freak. "Amigo?! Or Enimigo?" "Amigos were all amigos!"said Woody, freaked out. "Buu Lightyear Al Rescate!" yelled Buzz's Voice Recepter as he opens the garbage slot/door. Bio "Buzz Lightyear is a heroic space ranger action figure, complete with laser beam, karate-chop action and pop-out wings. Buzz is a boy's dream toy who becomes a quick favorite of young'' Andy'', and the closest of buddies with Woody. While Buzz's sole mission used to be defeating the evil Empore Zurg, what he now cares about most is keeping his toy family together. Buzz's new mission is sidetracked along the way, however, when his journey brings out surprising aspects of his personality even he didn't know existed." Family: Andy's family, Andy's toy family, Bonnie's family, Bonnie's toy family Friends: Sunnyside daycare toys, Sid's toys Full Name: Commander Buzz Lightyear Owners: Andy, Bonnie Love Intrests: Jessie Where now': ''With Bonnie '''Partners: Woody Personiality: Deluded, funny, idiotic, talented, heroic Kind of toy: Space action figure Appearances *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The Adventure Begins" *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command the series Features *Logging Wrist communicator *Karate Chop Action *Pulsating Laser light *Multi-phrase voice simulator *High-Pressure Space Wings (Tyrinium Carbonic Alloy) (Not a flying toy) Trivia *Buzz has the same height as a G.I. Joe doll *Buzz Lightyear's name comes from Buzz Aldrin and Lightyear which is the amount of distance a beam of light travels in one year *Buzz is Lime Green and Purple because Lime Green is John Lasseter's favorite color and Purple is his wife, Nancy's, favorite color *In one scene where the gang was crossing into the bushes and Woody waves Jessie to go on, Buzz has no helmet for a couple seconds *Buzz's originally called Lunar Larry Quotes *(From Side of Box) Buzz Lightyear here, I am stationed in the Gamma Quadrant of sector 4. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the SPACE RANGER Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. *"Not today Zurg!"